shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ludmilia Ruby
Ludmilia Ruby ( ルドミリア ルビー, Rudomiria Rubī ) is a trainee member of the new generation of CP9. She is an undercover Cipher Pol agent disguising as a bounty hunter. Currently she is on an investigation mission for the revival of an underworld bounty hunter organization, Baroque Works. =Appearance= Ruby is an athletic pretty woman with black eyes and long hair. She likes to wear black colored leather outfits. In her undercover as bounty hunter she wears a tank top under her long-sleeved jacket along with a long pant and a pair of black shoes. Sometimes she also wears a pair of black gloves. =Personality= She mostly appears as a kind, easy going and compassionate person, but Ruby turns ruthless, psychotic, sadistic, and barbaric in battle with her enemy. She enjoys her time killing those whom she considered to be evil. However due to her cover as a bounty hunter Ruby mostly handing a fugitive to the Marine alive. Sometime she also tortures her enemy to get specific information if necessary. She often ends up handing over a fugitive in a horrible state such as with tearing scars, missing fingers or even missing limbs. Later as a bounty hunter she earns an epithet of Bloody Talon'' for her deeds. Ruby has a twisted sense of right and wrong, viewing them by simply in black and white. For her the World Government is absolutely right and its enemies are pure evil. She is fully committed to her duties and enjoys her time working for the World Government. Even though she actually wants to obliterate all "evil" in the world, she always prioritizes her missions and tasks from the Cipher Pol agency. This personality of her might be the product of her mind molding during her training. =Abilities and Powers= From her training as a Rokushiki master, Ruby has immense physical power. She has tremendous speed and agility, able to move incredibly quick covering great distance effortlessly. Even without her devil fruit power, she could perform extremely powerful punches and kicks enough to send a person double her size crashing to a wall across quite some distances. Rokushiki Further information: Rokushiki Ruby is proficient in all six forms of Rokushiki, her fighting style is based around the six Rokushiki techniques. Among the six technique Ruby seems to be very adept in Soru which she often combines with her Geppo. She seems to move faster than the previous generation of CP9. Ruby is somehow able to move around while imbuing Tekkai on her claws. She also shows the use of other Rokushiki techniques, including Rankyaku, Kami-e and Shigan. With a Doriki of 712, she is considered to possess a superhuman ability. Devil Fruit Further information: Kadzu Kadzu no Mi Ruby ate a devil fruit called Kadzu Kadzu no Mi at the age of 9, and already very adept in utilizing its power after years of training. The devil fruit grants her a set of extremely sharp claws which she then combines with her Rokushiki, giving her more devastating and diverse offensive abilities. =History= Early Years Ten years before her debut as an CP9's member, a 5 years old Ruby started training to master the Rokushiki style and in assassination with the other CP9 trainees in their homeland. CP9's Independent Report Sometime after the end of Enies Lobby Arc resulting in the lost of current generation of CP9, the Cipher Pol Agency decided to assemble a new generation of CP9. Due to the short of candidates, Ruby is drafted as a trainee member. Her first mission is to investigate the rumor about the revival of underworld bounty hunter Baroque Works in Alabasta Kingdom and to infiltrate by disguising as a bounty hunter herself. Sabaody Archipelago Arc During Sabaody Archipelago Arc, Ruby arrives at Alabasta Kingdom. She starts making a name of herself as a bounty hunter around the area, expecting to be scouted by the Neo Baroque Works. Later due to her brutal approach as a bounty hunter, she acquires an epithet of ''Bloody Talon. Post-War Arc Ruby's investigation lead her to Spiders Cafe where the former members of Baroque Works are working. By their cooperation, she finds out the name of the organization, Rococo Sequences (ロココ配列, Rokoko Hairetsu). Later after Crocodile's escape from Impel Down is confirmed, Ruby receives an additional task of tracking the former leader of the original Baroque Works and investigating his possible connection with the Rococo Sequences. Ruby sets sail in Paradise as a bounty hunter before she is even scouted by the organization. During The Timeskip At some point during the timeskip Ruby is stranded in the island of Little Garden after her ship was attacked by a giant snapping shrimp. Ruby who is trapped in the island later befriends two giants, Dorry and Brogy while unaware of them being a fugitives of Marine. Ruby needs to slay the shrimp to leave the island but unfortunately the giants can't help her since their weapons are broken. Instead by the help of the giants, she later unlocks her own version of Rokuogan by recreates the '''Hakoku Sovereignty '''of the Elbaf's warrior with her Rokushiki mastery. She is able to leave the island after killing the same giant shrimp by herself with her new technique. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:CP9 Category:Cipher Pol Category:Rokushiki User Category:Devil Fruit User